


Documentation of Site-■■■ [MCYT SCP FILES]

by ForeShadowingKing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeShadowingKing/pseuds/ForeShadowingKing
Summary: Documentation of the SCPs and events that occurred in Site-■■■. No matter what you believe, the contents of these files are true. The Foundation is not what it seems.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Me again, but this story is rather different from anything else I've written. It's set up like actual documents, with the story hidden in both the files and 'Side Reports', which are actually written like a story. This first chapter is just to avoid confusion about the identity of any of the SCPs and doctors. I hope you like it either way (^^)

**_Documentation of the SCPs and events that occurred in Site-■■■. No matter what you believe, the contents of these files are true. The Foundation is not what it seems._ **

**_The Foundation may have censored and changed some of the information, but I have gathered what I could._ ** **_These are the last remaining unadulterated copies from Site-■■■ from before the incident._ ** **_I've attached additional Side Reports for a full documentation.  
_ **

**_Do not let the Foundation get a hold of these documents._ **

SCP-404: The Foundation can't use George's ability on others, so they don't care much about him. Trust him.

SCP-2404: The mask that is impossible to take off; Dream is the only wearer of it, referred to in these documents as Dr. Clay Bloque, or as Dr. B■■■■■. Impossible to trust.

Agent Nick A■■■■■■■■: Sapnap. I don't know if the Foundation's found out about his connections to the site yet. Unclear whether or not to trust.

SCP-7880 & SCP-7880-A: Tubbo and Tommy. Tommy used to be D-Class turned SCP by Tubbo. I don't know if they're safe or not. Probably not.

Dr. S■■■: Wilbur Soot is one of the only good doctors here. Do not trust.

SCP-8811-2: Bad. The Foundation always has an eye on him, never lets their guard down. Bad himself is trustworthy.

SCP-0014: Skeppy is made of diamonds. Lost contact a while ago. Do not trust.

SCP-2669: Used to be Skeppy's friend. His anomaly as described in the report is wrong. Do not trust.

Dr. Eret: Was my good friend, and a good doctor; Worked in classified projects and tried to stop SCP-8811-1. DO NOT TRUST.

SCP-7360: Technoblade is some sort of pig hybrid that gets stronger through blood. The Foundation might not be able to contain him anymore; He's too strong now. Trust him.

Dr. W■■■■■: Philza Watson was Wilbur and Techno's close friend. Only trust if Techno does.

SCP-3712: Fundy, a fox hybrid. Was close with Wilbur. Do not trust.

SCP-0817: Quackity is one of the only one that can resist. Hide him, don't let them know what Big Q can do. Trust him, help him, don't let the Foundation get him.

Dr. N■■■■■■: Niki Nihachu was a new transfer just before the Project; Good person. Unclear on her status now. Safer not to trust.

SCP-5400: Ranboo is an 'Enderman' and breached containment just before the incident. Trust with caution.

SCP-5147: Schlatt is a ram hybrid of sorts. I never knew him, and I don't think the document attached is his actual report. DO NOT TRUST.

**_Do not let SCP-8811-1 spread._ **


	2. SCP-404

**Subject** : SCP-404

**Class** : Safe

**Status** : Detained

**Threat Level** : 1

**Containment Level** : 2

**Classification** : Humanoid

**Age** : 24 Yrs [128 Yrs]

**Gender** : Male

**Height** : 175 CM/5'9"

**Weight** : 66.7KG/147LB

**Blood Type** : A

**Date of Birth** : November 1st, 1892

**Origin** : English

**Abnormality** : Subject appears to be, for all intents and purposes, immortal. When SCP-404 dies, its body will dissolve into smoke and reawaken in a seemingly random location. No part of its body will remain after dissolving, even if it is disconnected. SCP-404 has stopped aging and remains to appear 24 years of physical age, the age of its first death.

**Sentience** : Subject displays capability for complex thinking and emotional intelligence typical of a human being.

**Containment Requirements** : Standard humanoid cell. Requested commodities may be given with Dr. B■■■■■'s permission for that of an average human being. A tracker must be secured on SCP-404 at all times. No items that could be used to kill oneself should be allowed in proximity to SCP-404.

**Background** : SCP-404 is a Caucasian male of average height and English background, demonstrating all traits of an average human being. The only documentation of SCP-404 is a 1915 death certificate from WWI, where SCP-404's first death occurred in battle. It made its way back to England sometime during 19■■, where it has lived ever since under the several aliases, almost all including the given name George.

**Testing** : Since SCP-404's ability affects its clothes as well, suggestions to attach a tracking device to it has proven successful, but even so, Level One testing with SCP-404's is to remain minimal, for both fear of a containment breach and its mental health.

01-■■: Blood, bone marrow, DNA, spinal fluid, hair, and various other samples were taken and analyzed, but no extraordinary features were found, all appearing to be that of an average human. Subject's right arm was amputated, and was then killed using [REDACTED], and all of the specimens vanished as well, alongside the arm. SCP-404 was quickly and efficiently recovered from Haiti, still unconscious from the anesthesia. No scars from the incident were present.

06-■■: Samples were taken and analyzed again, revealing them to be exactly the same as before. A serum using the samples was then administrated to a D-Class personnel, who collapsed in a seizure, and their corpse was recovered from Belarus. Various other serums were experimented with, all ending with the similar results.

**Capture** : SCP-404 was discovered after a car accident on ■■-■■-20■■ in London, England, where it was hit and promptly killed, before vanishing into smoke in the middle of the street. SCP Foundation researchers [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] discovered the identity of SCP-404 [George ■■■■■-D■■■■■■■■] and pursued reports of the sudden appearance of an English male in Singapore, confirming that the man's identity was the same as Mr. D■■■■■■■'s corpse. It was promptly captured and brought to Foundation custody.

**Additional Notes** : SCP-404 is stubborn, expressing its displeasure with Dr. B■■■■■ and the Foundation frequently, asking for freedom almost daily. It will usually comply with requests, but will often complain while doing so, and will typically only respond when addressed to as 'George' or a similar name, refusing to respond to SCP-404. Has tried to breech containment 17 times as of 08-■■-■■■■, all of which failing before Dr. B■■■■■ caught it.

SCP-404 is colorblind and has expressed a desire for more company. Interestingly enough, despite its age and era of birth, its mentality most closely resembles that of a modern 23 year old, but when asked about this, it insisted that it is extremely mature. It then proceeded to make fun of Dr. B■■■■■'s mask again.


	3. SCP-2404

**Subject** : SCP-2404

**Class** : Safe

**Status** : Detained

**Threat** **Level** : 1

**Containment** **Level** : 0

**Classification** : Non-Living Object

**Origin** : Site-■■■

**Abnormality** : SCP-2404 is a simple, circular white mask with a smile etched into it. When put on, it is impossible to remove my ordinary means, and supernatural ones continue to be investigated. It also allows the wearer to shift into a 'blob' form.

Its only other anomalous property is that the wearer may transform into an 89CM/2'11 tall 'blob', as named by SCP-404. The head becomes almost spherical, the same smile on the mask present on its face. The head constitutes roughly 40% of its entire mass in this form, the rest being a base for it to stand upon. Its body in this form is an unidentifiable substance that behaves like stiff marshmallow fluff, any injuries in either form not seeming to affect the other. It also appears that any loss of mass sustained in one form will be healed upon switching between forms.

**Containment Requirements** : It is suggested Dr. B■■■■■ does not leave the facility.

**Background** : SCP-2404, like the other items in Site-■■■, has no known origin. The current [and only] wearer of SCP-2404 is Dr. Clay B■■■■■ from Site-■■■, who had been visiting Site-■■■ to see Agent Nick A■■■■■■■■. Upon seeing SCP-2404, Dr. B■■■■■ assumed it was a part of the Agent's party and put it on, unaware of the recent shipment from Site-■■■.

**Testing** : No more testing on SCP-2404 is to be done by Dr. B■■■■■ himself, and experiments regarding SCP-2404 can no longer be cleared by Dr. B■■■■■ or Dr. S■■■. Again, you _cannot_ perform experiments on yourself Clay.

04-■■: A variety of instruments were used in an attempt to either break or remove the mask, however it seems as though it has completely merged with his face, either burrowing deeper should it attempt to be cut off, or forcibly converting Dr. B■■■■■ to the 'blob' form.

02-■■: Gathering samples from SCP-2404 in its blob form have proven successful, but these samples have absolutely no use, causing no reactions from any human, object, or chemical compound. Dr. B■■■■■ reverted back with only mild discomfort.

06-■■: SCP-0014 has been brought to see if it can break the mask, but Dr. B■■■■■ and SCP-0014 insisted that karate-chopping SCP-2404 was a good idea. SCP-2404 was not damaged besides a small fragment of its hand that broke off, but Dr. B■■■■■ was forced to be hospitalized for the night, having suffered a minor concussion. SCP-0014 complained that its hand hurt from the encounter.

The rest of the experiments conducted on SCP-2404 were cleared by Dr. B■■■■■, and for a full list of his pointless and immature tests, please refer to his official documents under Reprimand-■■■. Thank you.

**Additional Notes** : Dr. B■■■■■ remains able to see, even through SCP-2404, claiming that it is as though the mask wasn't there at all. No mental, emotional, psychological, or physical changes have been noted in the doctor, SCP-2404 causing very little interruption in the doctor's daily life. He has, however, complained that his 'handsomeness' has been wasted, and now finds allergy season unbearable.

SCP-2404 does not interfere with Dr. B■■■■■'s work in any way and has been cleared for full duty, and containment has been determined to be unnecessary. Dr. B■■■■■ has also found it funny to randomly transform into the blob form, especially with SCP-404.

Dr. B■■■■■ is NOT allowed to alter this document.


	4. SCP-7880

**Subject** : SCP-7880

 **Class** : Euclid

 **Status** : Detained

 **Threat** **Level** : 4

 **Containment** **Level** : 2

 **Classification** : Humanoid

 **Age** : 17 Years

 **Gender** : Male

 **Height** : 165CM/5'5

 **Weight** : 66.7KG/146LB

 **Blood Type** : Hemolymph

 **Date of Birth** : Unknown

 **Origin** : England

 **Abnormality** : SCP-7880 is a hybrid between a human, a queen apis mellifera (European honey bee), and a hive. It is humanoid in shape, with several distinct features such as an exoskeleton over its human skin, antennae, wings, significantly wider black eyes, and stingers, located in its oddly canine-esque fangs and sharp fingernails. The venom from its bite is highly toxic, and can at times be fatal, oftentimes producing hallucinations or even comatose, although its claws seem to be less severe. Parts of its exposed skin alternates between a yellow and black fuzz, coated by its exoskeleton.

Parts of SCP-7880's flesh and innards have also been replaced with a hive system, and while this causes it no visible discomfort, some of its missing human organs do cause it occasional complications, and removal or damage to the hive result in extreme pain for it. SCP-7880 does not require any form of sustenance apart from water, seeming able to survive solely off of the honey produced by its bees. It's human skeletal structure has been replaced with a sturdy, wax-like substance, allowing it basic flight.

SCP-7880 also has a swarm of apis bees [SCP-7880-1ー4] that reside in its hive, seemingly created by SCP-7880 through unknown means. They will oftentimes buzz around their 'queen' and are much more aggressive than a regular honeybee, and will become extremely defensive of SCP-7880 should anyone approach, any harm or pain endured by SCP-7880 appearing to affect the entire swarm. Their venom, while not as toxic as SCP-7880's, is still powerful, and in a swarm, will be fatal. They also produce an ungodly amount of honey for both themselves and SCP-7880.

 _SCP-7880-1_ : SCP-7880-1 appears to perform all the duties of a regular worker bee, with the exception of caring for larvae and young bees. It has been noted that they may sting multiple times without dying.

SCP- _7880_ -2: SCP-7880-2 do not perform any activities typical of drone bees, instead being used by SCP-7880 as guards and defense for itself and all other bees in the swarm, at times assisting SCP-7880-1.

SCP- _7880_ -3: SCP-7880-3 is similar to typical larvae, except it seems capable to appear spontaneously in prepared cells, birthing itself in under a day.

 _SCP-7880-4_ : Instances of SCP-7880-4 are both rare, and seem to serve no use. They resemble virgin queens, that typically battle for the title of queen. None of these attack SCP-7880, but instead simply buzz around almost pointlessly.

 **Sentience** : SCP-7880 displays a high level of complex thinking similar to a human's, but will always revert to its animal instincts in given situation. Its emotional intelligence has yet to be determined.

 **Containment** **Info** : SCP-7880 is to be kept in a greenhouse-like cell, double that of a regular humanoid cell with plenty of fauna and pollen to satisfy its bees inside. Smoke machines are to be regularly checked and maintained, and double doors are to be installed as a precaution so that no instance of SCP-7880-1ー4 breaches containment. Ten cameras are to be installed in SCP-7880's cell, eight hidden, two not.

 **Background** : SCP-7880 has the appearance of a humanoid male teenager of English origin based off its dental structure, but has no reproductive organs to indicate gender. Most of its history is currently unknown.

 **Capture** : SCP-7880 and instances of SCP-7880-1ー4 were found in the English countryside, discovered when several campers were found stung to death by an intense bee venom. Researcher [REDACTED] immediately began investigation, resulting in the capture of SCP-7880 and SCP-7880-1ー4.

 **Testing** : C-Class and above personnel are not to be present when testing on SCP-7880 or its various instances.

03-■■: SCP-7880 was smoked and separated from all instances of SCP-7880-1ー4. All instances of SCP-7880-1ー4 began buzzing violently in search of their 'queen', and upon awaking, SCP-7880 began crying uncontrollably.

While separated from each other, regular honey bees were introduced to both parties. Those introduced to SCP-7880 attempted to console it, but did not become instances of SCP-7880. Those introduced to SCP-7880-1ー4 proceeded to join them, forming a larger hoard.

All bees when returned to SCP-7880 [even the ones that had not previously been turned into SCP-7880-1ー4] went into its hive, where they stayed for five minutes before returning to their usual duties.

03-■■: One SCP-7880-4 and a small portion of bees were separated from SCP-7880 in the hopes of creating a honey farm. None of the bees cooperated, and SCP-7880 showed mild distress until they were returned, going back into the hive for five minutes.

02-■■: Honey was harvested from SCP-7880's hive system successfully, although only a small amount was able to be gathered for fear of damaging SCP-7880. It has been noted by Dr. S■■■ that it is 'the best f*cking honey I've ever tasted'. SCP-7880 did not seem to notice the missing honey, but its swarm immediately began repairing the damage to its hive upon awakening.

 **Additional** **Notes** : SCP-7880 and its instances are all hostile and defensive towards humans, and so far, all introduced animals, the only exception being other honey bees, which SCP-7880 allowed entry into its hive, where they became instances of SCP-7880-1ー4. SCP-7880 and its colony will usually not attack intruders unless it feels it is in danger, and has so far killed 26 D-Class personnel and injured 11 during its bi-weekly maintenance.

SCP-7880 has the following organs replaced with its hive system, some of the others being dislocated to make room:

• One Lung  
• Parts of its Intestines  
• Pancreas  
• Liver  
• Bladder  
• Both Kidneys  
• Gallbladder

It has managed to survive without them thus far, serving no use for most of them, however, its lack of a pancreas has caused some concern. It has no substitute for the organ, one that is necessary for both bees and humans, and as a result, seems unable to create insulin. It is undetermined how SCP-7880 has managed to survive this long, and has been administered insulin by D-Class personnel on a bi-weekly basis. Its health and mood have improved significantly.

SCP-7880's cell is smoked while the insulin is administrated, but it has still woken up on several occasions, using several unknown methods to keep itself awake, attacking the personnel through the apiary suits. It has also attempted escape fourteen times, managing to breach containment once, but was unaware of the double door system in place on its cell, and was ultimately restrained.

It appears to have a good connection with doctors B■■■■■ and S■■■, as long as they maintain their distance and do not make any threatening movements. Dr. B■■■■■ has been stung thrice, and Dr. S■■■ thirteen. SCP-7880 has expressed no desire to speak, but does show an understanding of English and a frustration when Dr. S■■■ attempted to teach it to read. It seems to enjoy their company, but still remains wary of them. [It also seemed to be on good terms with its old doctor before his transfer, Dr. E■■■. He was replaced with Dr. S■■■, and SCP-7880 had initially shown displeasure with the switch. It is unknown whether or not it still remembers Dr. E■■■]

 **Addendum** : On a routine administration of insulin, SCP-7880 woke up again. However, instead of attacking the new D-Class personnel as anticipated, it spoke to it briefly before stabbing it with its claws in the heart.

The D-Class personnel has since underwent a sudden transformation that took nearly two hours, and has been named SCP-7880-A. A separate file has been provided.


	5. SCP-7880-A

**Subject** : SCP-7880-A

**Class** : Safe

**Status** : Detained

**Threat** **Level** : 3

**Containment** **Level** : 1

**Classification** : Humanoid

**Age** : 16

**Gender** : Male

**Height** : 190CM/6'3

**Weight** : 80KG/ 177LB

**Blood Type** : Hemolymph

**Date of Birth** : 5/9/■■■■

**Origin** : England

**Abnormality** : SCP-7880-A obtained its anomalous qualities when it was administrating SCP-7880's bi-weekly supply of insulin. SCP-7880 injected it with what is believed to be a variant of its venom directly to its left ventricle, causing it to begin a rapid transformation.

SCP-7880-A displays some of SCP-7880's qualities, such as antenna, enlarged eyes, deformed wings, stingers on its fangs and fingers, and an exoskeleton. It lacks the hive system present in SCP-7880's body, as well as the fuzz that covers its body. It appears to remain mostly human, and is immune to smoke, but does seem to no longer require sustenance, similar to SCP-7880.

All of its organs seem to have remained the same, although it appears as though it no longer has use for most of them anymore. It has been noted that its venom is less potent than SCP-7880's but significantly greater than SCP-7880-1's, and while SCP-7880-A appears to be a part of SCP-7880's swarm system, it itself seems to have no other role than to accompany and protect SCP-7880, the other bees largely ignoring it.

**Sentience** : SCP-7880-A seems to have retained its human intelligence, although like SCP-7880, it will revert to animal instincts in given situations. It is uncertain how much of its emotional intelligence was altered, but it appears to have remained the same.

**Containment Info** : SCP-7880-A is to remain in the same cell as SCP-7880, but a nitrous oxide vent should be installed. No other accommodations are necessary.

**Background** : SCP-7880-A was an eleventh-grade English adolescent male named Thomas S■■■■■ with no significant qualities, being brought into Foundation custody and made into a D-Class personnel on ■■-■■-■■■■. It was in custody for nearly three months when it was sent to SCP-7880's cell, where its transformation occurred. It is unknown as to why SCP-7880 took a liking to it.

**Capture** : Was already in Foundation custody.

**Testing** : Testing with SCP-7880-A is unadvised. The same rules as SCP-7880 are to be put into effect.

03-■■: SCP-7880 was smoked and SCP-7880-A was gassed, and were promptly separated. Upon awaking, SCP-7880 began crying and screaming, notably worse than when its bees had been separated. SCP-7880-1ー4 began displaying similar behavior during test 03-■■.

SCP-7880-A appeared confused upon awaking, searching for SCP-7880. Upon discovering its separation, it began screaming threats and profanities at the scientists, eventually beginning to cry similar to SCP-7880 after a half hour.

When returned, and SCP-7880 and SCP-7880-A hugged for approximately five minutes, the swarm returning to their usual duties.

03-■■: Test 03-■■ was attempted again, although this time SCP-7880-A was alerted beforehand and that it would be swiftly returned. SCP-7880 displayed similar results to before, although it did wait nearly a minute before lashing out. SCP-7880-A, however, while clearly anxious and sad, waited nearly forty-five minutes before crying.

Bees had been introduced to SCP-7880-A during the separation, although neither seemed to care for the other, and they remained normal bees.

01-■■: More bees were introduced, with no difference to results before SCP-7880-A.

03-■■: SCP-7880, SCP-7880-1ー4, and SCP-7880-A were all separated. SCP-7880 immediately collapsed from despair, SCP-7880-1ー4 and SCP-7880-A displaying more panicked responses from their previous testing, SCP-7880-A going as far as to try to breach containment in an attempt to reach SCP-7880. It was successfully stopped and all instances of SCP-7880 were reunited.

**Additional** **Notes** : SCP-7880-A retains its ability to speak, read, and converse with humans, although now does so minimally. It's only priority seems to be SCP-7880, and threatened anyone entering the cell, including doctors B■■■■■ and S■■■■, who had been on good terms with SCP-7880, deeming them a threat to SCP-7880. After Dr. S■■■ became friends with SCP-7880-A as well, it seems to have calmed down, although remains overly-protective of SCP-7880.

SCP-7880 has been more relaxed in SCP-7880-A's presence, having calmed down its hostility significantly, and the same effect seems to apply to both its swarm and SCP-7880-A once it senses that SCP-7880 is not in immediate danger. Should it sense danger, however, it will show no mercy to the offender. SCP-7880-A is now responsible for administering SCP-7880's insulin bi-weekly.

SCP-7880-A, like SCP-7880, seems to enjoy doctors B■■■■■ and S■■■'s company, and will at times engage in conversation for the both of them, although it does assist SCP-7880 with speaking should it desire to try, having stated that they share something similar to a hive mind, but did not elaborate further. It also refers to SCP-7880 as 'Tubbo', and only responds to 'Tommy', and has refereed to Dr. B■■■■■ as a 'green bastard' on several occasions. Dr. S■■■ has been asked not to use the term multiple times.

**Addendum** : Three weeks after SCP-7880-A's transformation, it suddenly collapsed, and in a fit of desperation, SCP-7880 tore a piece of its hive system out of its body, attempting to force feed SCP-7880-A its honey. Almost all its bees began writhing, the event sending them in extreme pain. Dr. S■■■ entered the cell, and despite approaching SCP-7880 rapidly and with no protective wear, was not stung. It attempted CPR to no avail.

Dr. B■■■■■ then entered the cell with regular honey brought in from the cafeteria, force feeding it to SCP-7880-A similar to how SCP-7880 attempted to feed it. SCP-7880-A awoke after several minutes. This has been named incident 7880-■■-20.

Adjustments to SCP-7880's cell have been made, seeing as how SCP-7880-A is incapable of consuming its necessary honey without significantly injuring SCP-7880.

An apiary has been installed, and a small portion of SCP-7880-1 and SCP-7880-2 now resides in it, though they still treat SCP-7880 as their queen. The honey produced by the apiary is to be given to SCP-7880-A, although a small portion is also given to doctors B■■■■■ and S■■■ by SCP-7880-A, seemingly out of appreciation.

SCP-7880-A is now stable and healthy.


	6. Side Report: Tommy

Tommy's life from before seemed like nothing more but a fever dream. But he did remember that day clearly: The last day before he was dragged into literal hell.

It was the second week of school, eleventh grade just starting. Perhaps he wasn't the brightest, but he certainly wasn't dull either, but now he wished he'd been more studious. Maybe if he'd taken school more seriously he wouldn't of found himself running late on that day. The morning had seemed pleasant enough, although it seemed likely that a drizzle would roll in sooner or later, but that was to be expected, given the English climate. And besides, he was late anyway. Taking one day off so early in the year would have hardly mattered anyway.

That was Tommy's first mistake.

His second was passing through to a more deserted area of town, one barren of people this time of day, the majority of the town's population either in school or work. Tommy grinned at the emptiness, more content at the lack of life than concerned, something calling to him from its desolate streets. Reasonably, being alone in any part of town should have crossed his mind as dangerous, but for some reason, he felt as much as ease in the empty alleys as in his own home. This did not cross him as suspicious at all.

He didn't know it at the time, but the last normal moments of his life were almost over, his clock ticking loudly inside his ears in a silent rhythm that he was yet unaware of. The urge to sleep began to play with his mind, as though urging him to just- Lay down. Maybe if he hadn't spent all of last night playing video games, then it might not have been so strong. Or maybe if he simply gave a second thought to how strange it was that his lids were feeling heavy despite only waking up half an hour ago. Or maybe even paid attention to the strange wrenching in his gut that was practically begging him not to listen to the sudden calling of weariness.

Lots of things could have gone differently in those final moments of normalcy, but none of them happened. Tommy stifled a yawn, finding himself compelled to lean against the sturdy wall of a nearby building, seriously contemplating to just lay his head against it and rest his eyes, if not for a moment.

A quick scream passed through his lips, but was promptly cut short as soon as it'd begun. The solid wall beneath him suddenly pulled him in, leaving Tommy tumbling into the space it had left. Everything went dark much too fast, and he felt himself falling for much longer than he should have. Despite feeling more awake then ever before, a rising static in his ears called him to sleep, and reluctantly, he obeyed.

Tommy fell asleep falling in never-ending darkness, not knowing that everything he knew before had been ripped clean from his hands.

~~~

It's been three months since Tommy woke back up. Every minute of it has been hell.

Tommy had woken up in a type of interview room with significant effort, taking a minute to even realize he was awake. The room was bland, decorated with nothing except a table and chair, and most surprisingly, a guard armed with much more than non-lethal weapons. Seated in front of him was a serious lady in a uniform, the logo some sort of weird circle with arrows. She began asking him questions, which seemed basic enough at first, but soon ventured into mildly strange. Eventually, she seemed unsatisfied with Tommy's knowledge, or perhaps more realistically, lack of any.

"What year is it, Mr. Simons," She had asked, and Tommy frowned and burrowed his brows, thinking it yet another strange question to add to his ever-growing pile of questions. She had asked him so many questions that made it seem as though he were a criminal of some sort, and stranger yet, she seemed so professional, yet had yet to reveal her own name despite seeming to know everything about Tommy. And why would she be asking for the year?

"Two thousand... eighteen?" He answered hesitantly, genuinely confused as to why she was asking him this. She merely glanced back down at her file, nodding, but gave him no other indication of what all of this was about. The guard behind her seemed to grow more bored.

"September, correct?" Tommy nodded hesitantly, but she seemed to be paying him as little attention as possible. "Do you remember the date?" Tommy's brows furrowed, for some reason unable to remember, so he shook his head yet again, which caused the lady to start to sigh before catching herself, brushing it off as though she wasn't bored out of her mind.

"Alright, I think we're done here," She ended up saying, stretching herself as she began to head out the door, completely ignoring Tommy and his confusion. "I have a couple more I have to do before we're finished."  
  
"What do we do with him?" The guard asked, the gruffness of his voice surprising Tommy slightly, making him retreat further into himself, despite wanting so badly to ask the same question. "He's in the acceptable time frame for taking him back." The lady glanced him over with a tired expression.  
  


"There's too many of them to do that," The lady grumbled, apparently no longer caring or even remembering Tommy's existence. "Make him into a D-Class or something, I really don't care." This seemed to surprise the guard only a little more than Tommy, who still had no idea what was going on.

After that meeting, it felt as though Tommy was stuck in a never-ending nightmare. He did eventually learn what a D-Class was from his bunk mates, and it was not pleasant in the slightest. Every day before he opened his eyes, the universe toyed with him, making him think albeit very briefly, that he would be greeted with the sight of his bedroom ceiling. Instead, he was greeted with the metallic view of the bunk above him. He wanted to scream.

Some of the D-Class had an idea what was going on, and Tommy felt as though he got the gist of it. This was the SCP Foundation, where they housed several monsters and supernatural objects, keeping them hidden from the outside world through, according to Tommy, immoral means. None of the people Tommy ever talked with had any clue as to how large the Foundation was or how it operated, and most were unclear as to why they were even here, Tommy included.

It was only through one of his bunk mates that he was even made aware of the fact that this was not 2018, but in fact, 2021, and that Tommy had been asleep in an unnamed SCP for a couple years. Tommy wasn't quite sure what was worse: The fact that he'd not only skipped forward three years and was forced to work as cannon fodder l in this hell hole, or the fact that the Foundation could have easily sent him back to his previous life but were merely too tired to do so. He knew they had amnesthetics. They all knew.

Tommy's initial rage from before had quickly melted away into fear after being assigned his first task, and even after three months, this fear did not fade. All of the personnel was well aware even the 'safest' of tasks could result in it being the last. Lasting more than six months was considered lucky.

Tommy's first task had been one of the more of an experiment than a task. SCP-8811 was not necessarily the most dangerous SCP, but the D-Class tended to whisper amongst themselves about the different SCPs to warn each other against the wishes of the scientists. Understandably so, Tommy was mortified when he learned 8811 was most known for killing a D-Class and injuring several others. Thankfully, he ended up surviving, leaving the testing area with only minor injuries, which was apparently considered good by his fellow personnel.

Tommy wanted to be mad, he really did. It was just who he was, and he saw several others who made their anger well known to anyone who'd listen, D-Class or not. But his fear was just too great, and the sadness and grief he felt every time he remembered one of his stupid dogs, all his boring schoolwork, or even the way his mom always yelled at him for being too loud. So he stayed quiet, crying himself to sleep on those first few nights before the constant panic surrounding him soon became the norm.

By his three month mark, Tommy was more or less used to the Foundation, having participated in several experiments and tasks already. His least favorite was one where they erased his memory, and when he awoke the next morning, his entire body was covered in bandages, his entire backside completely covered in small, deep cuts. He had a nightmare that night, the details fuzzy, but the face of the creature that was surely to blame for his injuries remarkably clear. Tommy did his best to forget all about it, but the scars that littered his body made it surprisingly hard.

Tommy had unfortunately gotten used to the routine, although he still didn't wake up dreadfully in the morning without a small part of him wishing to be back home. Sometimes doctors, or researchers, or whatever the fuckers were called would walk amidst the bunks, and Tommy always took the pleasure of glaring at them from behind their back, still frustrated that they hadn't sent him back to his parents. One in particular seemed to take note of him doing this, although the brown-haired man said nothing of it, merely looking at him sadly. He dropped something from his pocket as he passed, having accidentally bumped into his bunk after noticing him staring. Tommy stared at the small pen, considering returning it to the doctor before swiping it for himself.

Soon after, they called him to replace one of his bunk mates to care for SCP-7880. As usual, no details were released about his sudden disappearance, but from what Tommy could tell, he must have died brutally. He'd seen up close what happened to those who got stung by the SCP, and unfortunately, this was simply one of those tasks where you kept doing it until you died. And you would eventually die. Tommy screamed into his pillow that night, not caring if it woke his bunk mates, letting tears fall free for the first time in a long while. It was one thing to know you would die, and another thing entirely to be sent on a suicide mission. As usual, no one consoled him.

Two days later he was called. He was taught how to administer the insulin, and as soon as he knew how to operate it, they pushed him out the door into a strange sort of hallway. Tommy shook as the door closed behind him, the one in front of him soon opening. He heard his pulse in his ears, the rapid thrumming almost painful as he stepped hesitantly into the smoke-filled room. He coughed, the jitteriness of his hands making it almost impossible to hold the small device in his hands correctly, and his nerves practically begging him to turn back around instead of approach the SCP.

Tommy's breath was shaky as he approached what could only be described as a bee boy. He lay on a fauna filled floor, the grass surrounding him worn into dirt, clearly marking it as his preferred resting place. He had fluffy brown hair that covered his eyes, his position peaceful as his breath passed easily through his nose. That was about all of his human features, though. Tommy tried not to look at his eerie antennae or creepy layer of what looked like plastic over him, and while Tommy wouldn't consider himself trypophobic, the sight of the boy's flesh replaced with a hive system certainly made him queasy.

Careful not to step on any of the bees, Tommy tentatively grabbed the sleeping boy's arm, painfully aware that one touch of his stingers would not end well for him. Wiping the sweat off his hands, Tommy kneeled, positioning the insulin just as he was instructed to. He didn't have a chance to inject it though, as the eyes that had previously been covered by his lengthy bangs were now wide open, their profound black staring right at Tommy.

A scream ripped out his throat as he shuffled backwards, unadulterated terror striking his body, eyes wide looking at his soon-to-be-killer, somehow fully awake. The monster himself seemed to be more annoyed than anything, stretching his arms and back, glancing between Tommy and the insulin besides him. He lifted a hand towards Tommy, and several thoughts quickly ran through his mind, as they typically do when you're about to die. He whimpered, leaning away as the hand began to approach him more quickly now, the smoke seeming to have no effect on the creature anymore.

"Please don't..." Tommy wept, entire body trembling as he leaned further still from the boy, who was now on his knees, approaching him steadily. "I-I'm sorry, s-sorry!" The SCP watched him with his awfully large eyes, the sheer darkness of them making it impossible to tell where he was looking, his smaller figure now imposing on Tommy, looming over him as he found himself backed up against a wall. It's fingers seemed to pause just before reaching Tommy, tilting his head slightly.

Tommy flinched as it reached for his arm, too shocked to move or scream as it grasped it in his grip, observing the scratches that decorated the back of Tommy's arm, moving his head to look at the other arm closely as well before it seemed as though his head tilted to view the pen Tommy had forgotten he'd left in his pocket. It was so hard for Tommy to breathe, gasping every so often as he watched the monster look him over yet again, this time seeming to take in his face, and though it was impossible to tell where he was looking, it felt as though he was staring right into Tommy's eyes.

"Tu-bbo," He said calmly, voice raspy and unsure, but there was an awkward smile on his lips nonetheless. Tommy had no time to ponder what that meant, suddenly aware of one of the most intense pains he had felt in his life overtaking his body, a sort of pain spiking into his chest. He gasped and trembled, vision going dark as the boy looked over him, surprisingly softly. He felt something squeeze his hand and pat his shoulder as though to soothe the pain.

Tommy let loose another whimper before he collapsed, eyes fluttering closed, fully prepared to die.

~~~

Tommy knew he changed after that, but for some reason, he just couldn't describe how.

Tubbo was there for him when he woke up, pulling him into a tight hug, and despite the overwhelming pain he felt at the moment, he accepted, the embrace surprisingly welcome. The smoke from the room was gone, and Tommy could see Tubbo's face more clearly now, several bees buzzing around, ignoring his presence entirely.

There was a thought in his mind. He was certain it wasn't his, but he accepted it nonetheless, letting the calming sensation overtake him, the pain spurting from his head, back, fingers, and mouth slowly becoming all but a distant memory. His shaky breath stopped its erratic pattern, his pulse falling back into an easy rhythm. Tubbo smiled, pulling him into yet another hug, and this time, Tommy hugged back.

"I-" Tommy tried to speak, but soon another thought was present, not told with words, but more felt than understood. Tommy silenced himself, instead watching the boy in front of him, who seemed to be awfully cheerful. The tension that had been building up in his body suddenly released as another thought passed through his mind, one he hadn't known he needed: _Friend_ , it said, in a different voice than his own internal voice. Tommy had never heard it before, but he was sure it belonged to the boy in front of him. Tubbo smiled.

Tubbo didn't exactly wait for Tommy to respond, giving the back of his hand a reassuring pat, opening his mouth to tell Tommy something else before a soft beeping sound interrupted them. Tubbo huffed, turning his attention towards the vents that had been positioned into the room, now dispensing a trickle of smoke.

"T-Tubbo?" Tommy whispered aloud, watching the bee boy's eyes flutter, clearly trying to keep himself awake as the smoke became thicker and thicker. While he had no clue as to why he suddenly found himself so attached to the boy, he was, and a sudden fire of anger sparked in him as he slumped onto the ground, the bees soon following suit. There was a faint thought that Tommy soon felt, more shaky than the others that whispered in his mind. _Follow along._

So Tommy did, letting the exhaustion that had returned now that Tubbo fell asleep consume him alongside his absolute anger, letting himself slouch against the wall as though asleep. The faint hiss of the door could be heard after a minute, yet Tommy didn't dare let himself peek just yet, waiting instead for the door to close before cracking one of his eyes open, peering out through a small opening in his growing bangs.

There was a man in a lab coat and apiary helmet that was approaching. He walked softly, careful not to step on any bees, features obscured by the mesh over his face. He glanced over Tubbo but didn't dare get closer than a few feet, instead purposefully walking around the sleeping figure to get to Tommy, dropping down onto a knee to get a better view. Tommy wasn't too sure if Tubbo's instruction had been 'Stay asleep' or 'Attack when possible', but Tommy choose to believe he meant the latter, seeing as how the man was now dangerously close to Tubbo.

" _Wake him up!_ " Tommy shouted suddenly, lunging at the man, who let out one of the sharpest yelps he had ever heard. Speaking seemed to be difficult, more difficult than he remembered, but still Tommy shouted curses at the man, who was trying to back up away from Tommy, cleverly avoiding his new claws. There was a shout over a PA system Tommy hadn't been aware of, supposedly to inform the scientist of reinforcements. Tommy had to make this quick then, so that no one else approached his friend.

"Calm down!" The accent was clearly English, but Tommy ignored it, instead swiping up with his claws, undoing the mesh that covered their face. Concerned brown eyes stared back up at him behind thin-rimmed glasses, wavy brown hair having fallen out of place from their brief tussle. Tommy went to slice his face open, but one of his hands was caught by the man, the other soon following. He growled and tried lunging yet again, but the man was surprisingly strong, able to keep Tommy in place with just his arms.

"Why hello there," He chuckled nervously, yet somehow curiously, eyes softening slightly as he looked Tommy over. "I'm Dr. Soot."


End file.
